


This is the place where I love you

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blind Character, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: After the war and after all the pain they've been through, the sun shines down on the Fraldarius dukedom.





	This is the place where I love you

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the second to last fic for sylvix week!! More fluffy to make up for the start of the week lmao. I hope y'all like AImée because I know I love her.
> 
> For day 7 I chose Family.

Summers are mildly enjoyable in Fraldarius territory, even so far north as they were. It’s cold, compared to some of the summers they had spent in Derdriu, but better than Gautier. With those thoughts, Sylvain José Fraldarius walks out of the house, to the small garden behind it, the one he remembers playing in with Felix so long ago.

However, now there is someone else playing there. The shadow of the tree falls over them, small golden spots where the sunlight managed to leak through the leaves. Aimée holds the book open with her hands, and Felix’s support it from behind so she doesn’t drop it. Out loud, she recites an old fairytale, not even needing to read it, and she doesn’t seem to mind her crimson dress getting dirty, too focused in her storytelling.

Felix’s back is against the tree, and his head is turned to the direction of Aimée’s voice.

‘Papa!’ However, Aimée finally sees him. Felix also reacts, and Sylvain walks to give him the sound of his steps to go by.

‘Was that the tale of the bear and the bee?’ he says, and Felix sighs. ‘You sure like that one.’

‘She’s narrated it to me at least three times today.’ She pouts, but her father laughs softly, bringing a smile to Sylvain’s face. 

She looks at Sylvain, as if waiting he would defend her, and those clear brown eyes remind him of what Felix’s used to look like. He squats down to stroke her hair, also blue like his husband’s, tied in two buns by Sylvain himself.

‘It’s a good tale, but…’ the pouting becomes more intense. ‘Maybe try reading something different to dad next time? He must be bored to heck and back.’

Still, she considers what her papa is saying, and suddenly gets up, dropping the book and straightening her dress. ‘Then I’ll go get another one!’

‘You do that.’ Even before Sylvain is finished talking, she’s running away, towards the open door and probably to her own room, there the fairytales books pile up. It’s going to take her a while to decide on one, if Sylvain knows his own daughter well enough.

There is silence for a moment, before Felix speaks. ‘Sylvain. Come closer.’

It’s a request he can’t deny him. Sitting on the grass, on the spot previously taken by Aimée, he holds Felix’s hand, stroking it briefly before placing it on his own cheek. ‘I’m right here, Felix.’

‘I know. I think it’s impossible to not know when you’re around with how loud you are.’ His husband replies, in an exasperated voice. His other hand raises as well, to cup Sylvain’s other cheek. His blank eyes look past him, and at nothing at all at the same time. He lets Felix’s fingertips examine his face, like so many times before, and then his hair. Felix raises an eyebrow. ‘You cut it.’

‘A little. I think you’d like it, how it looks on me.’

‘Maybe.’ 

His thumb rubs Sylvain’s lips, a small and silent request, and Sylvain leans in to kiss him. Felix’s eyelids fall, and his hands drop to his lap, being immediately covered by Sylvain’s. In that kiss, Sylvain recalls everything, from Glenn’s loss to the illness that took away Felix’s eyes, and Felix himself with it. Almost leaving Sylvain alone with a still way too young child he was fully unprepared to raise alone.

But Felix is alive, breathing against his lips, and he feels the spots of sun warming his skin in the middle of a peaceful summer, away from losses, from the war, from the shadows of Sylvain’s family looming over them. He holds his husband’s hand, kissing the ring on his fingers and the knuckles close to it. Felix might not be able to see the adoration on his eyes, but Sylvain will make sure he can feel it on his skin.

‘Sylvain.’ Felix sighs his name, his fingers stroking the red hair, maybe attempting to pull him back into a kiss, or just trying to get him closer. And Sylvain complies, putting their foreheads together.

‘I love you.’ He says, and the words he never thought he’d pronounce sincerely roll off his tongue so nicely now. It’s been almost a decade, but it never fails to make Felix flustered. Before he can complain or babble something, Sylvain is kissing him again, leaving pecks all over his face afterwards.

‘Stop- Sylvain-’ he whines, as if they were still in their early twenties or earlier. ‘Sylvain!’

He laughs at his embarrassment, and Felix’s hands wander a little before they grip Sylvain’s shoulders. However, a young voice interrupts them, and Sylvain turns to look at Aimée rushing towards them, waving a book on her hand.

‘Dad! Papa! I found another one!’

Sylvain sits down properly by Felix’s side, and pats his own lap, where Aimée promptly sits down to read her book. 

‘Let’s hear it, then.’


End file.
